bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamai (The Gate)
Chamai is a Brotherhood of Makuta Hybrid from The Gate, a fusion between a Chameleon Rahkshi and a Lightning Toa. Chamai is controlled by member Setsuna. Story ---- Chamai entered the story of the Gate on Sessen. While on guardduty, a team of Metruians decided to sneak into the fortress. He only became actively envolved in stopping them after their explosions woke him up a third time. The invading Toa however fled before he got there and his revenge was postponed. After informing superiors on his mad plan to get revenge, he was the first to be given an Auger, special weapons wich fire wide-radius plasmablasts. These ended up being crucial to his plan. During the next attack on Kini-nui, he made use of the commotion to travel to Mt. Mangai. Once there he created a hole in the volcano's side, resulting in a lavariver flowing toward Kini-nui, getting rid of any left behind enemy soldiers. Shortly after, a wounded Spirit ended up crashing into the hole, its dead carcas clogging it up, stopping the lava. Afterwards he recieved orders to move to an outpost of the Metruians, where he was awaited by two Metruian Generals, Ihlah and Ugnok. Once he had disposed of the automated defenses and sensors and a sentry or two, the Brotherhood troops arrived to combat the two Generals and won in the end. Ihlah and Ugnok fled into the underground tunnels. Excavation orders were given by Chamai after Ugnok collapsed the entrance to buy time for the Metruians. Once the Collusseum battle appeared to be a losing battle, he ordered squads of hybrids to spread out over the Metru and hide. Chamai himself went to Le-metru, where they attempted to take over the Chutes system, a critical part of Metru-nui. Failing in understanding the controls, he gave out an order for all Brotherhood troops to gather in Ko-metru. With the army pushed back to Mata-nui, all the hybrids left on Metru-nui were cut off from the rest of the army. As the highest ranking officer, he sent a messenger to the surface to alert the officers of the situation on Metru-nui. While waiting for a response, he established a base in Ko-metru and searched the Knowledge Towers for any information helpful for their battle with the Metruians. His battalion later joined up with a rescue team in Po-metru, where Zorvok (The Gate), the commander of the army made plans to betray the Brotherhood in favor of the Zyglak Crusade. Things were fairly uneventful afterwards. On the return to Sessen, they did encounter a brief fight with the Metruian ships. During the war on Sessen, Chamai was already promoted to Colonel so he had his own troops at his disposal. Chamai however acted as a bodyguard to Makuta Teridax, disposing of Tharkrow, the Zyglak King, who came to assasinate Teridax. When he was about to finish the zyglak's life, he was teleported out of the room, into the battlefield. Angry for being denied his kill, he took it out on the soldiers storming the fortress. After a while, he ended up facing Ihlah, who he had defeated before on Mata-nui. But with the spirit of Gali Nuva in Ihlah's body, he lost the battle and was left for dead on the battlefield, only to be later resqued by Kyzak, a fellow Brotherhood Colonel and Hybrid. After Teridax's death, the Brotherhood was split in 3 forces. Chamai chose the Loyalists, hybrids who weren't pleased with the idea of Zyglak or Barraki ruling over them, preferring the Makuta instead. Through his actions, the Loyalists got their hands on the the prophecy of Nuva-nui. Through this document, they would later be able to find the treasures on Nuva-nui and at the same time, the Generals who guarded them. He is currently on Nuva-nui, in search of one of Tahu's treasures. He is recovering from a Novablast he performed on a dragon guarding the treasure. Category:Hybrids (The Gate)